


#protectsepe2kforever

by sizzmarr



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt, Injury, i suppose?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizzmarr/pseuds/sizzmarr
Summary: in which sepe's hit hard, brock swears a lot, and jaccob doesn't like this at all





	#protectsepe2kforever

**Author's Note:**

> so. i was very emo over the giordano hit on sepe and then later on, his diagnoses (notice the plural there? h a someone kill me), so this happened. this is my first ever fic thing i'm publishing and it's the longest one i've written so please have very, very low expectations. i wrote this originally for a friend in order to find a way to cope w our sadness but i figured i may as well publish it to see if i can help others cope w their sadness!! also uhhh imho brock is out of character a few times but that's just bc i'm spilling my feelings in the form of fanfiction. the start's sloppy, the ending's sloppy, the formatting is Weird, but oh well??

Seabass was skating down the side of the rink with speed, cutting across the ice, ready to take a shot, and—

His helmet dislodged and his head felt like it had split in half as he collapsed heavily onto the ice. He had no clue what had happened. He only knew a world of anguish, of agonizing pain in his head and in his knee. Bolts of lightning were running up Sebastian’s leg, any movement or contact with his left knee leaving him stunned in pain. He panted through his mouth and laid facedown as he finally came to a stop. He barely heard the crowd picking up, hearing only the blood pumping in his ears. He was in so, _so_ much pain. The whistle was blown, the play dead, barely noticing someone from the red team come to him. Through his agony, Sebastian managed to lift his head up, where he saw two red jerseys, numbers #23 and #14 aggressively skating towards a white jersey—#5. What had happened?

 

Sebastian’s head was like grains of sand in a violent ocean, muddled and spinning and full of thoughts he didn’t remember long enough to finish. He had no more strength left as he let his head drop, face scrunching in pain. He writhed in pain, holding his head as it felt like it wasn’t attached to his body, as if it was floating elsewhere and he wasn’t able to get it back.

 

Not even four days ago, when he had injured his right knee against the Bruins, had he felt this much pain. Nothing else was on his mind apart from his knee, his head. Around him, he vaguely registered the muffled talking of the trainer and the way he unclipped his helmet and had placed his hands on his glove and back, along with the skates of his teammates surrounding him. Sebastian turned his head towards his shoulder, trying to make the pain go away, _somehow_. He slid a shaky arm to his knee, where at any whisper of a touch, it screamed in pain.

 

Sebastian was letting out labored breaths as he gritted his teeth against the pain, the trainer asking questions he couldn’t answer because apparently something had taken away his ability to speak English. He couldn’t even _think_ properly. He just let his mouth talk without hearing or thinking about what he was saying. It was just such an effort to translate everything, when all these loose thoughts were getting mixed up with each other. The pain just took over like a wave coming down on him. _Take away this agony, this is torture, someone help me, I can’t deal with this, this is too much, I can_ ’ _t, I can’t._

 

* * *

 

 

Jaccob Slavin cared for this kid. He really, really did. So when he saw him hit the ice and not get back up he immediately skated to him and didn’t leave his side. Even when the fight broke out, he didn’t budge, and instead hurriedly called the trainer over. He was already on his way, though, holding on to Marcus Kruger. Sebastian at this point was just squirming around in pain, helmet half-off and looking around trying to find away to get rid of the pain that had likely taken over every part of him. Jaccob absolutely hated seeing him in so much pain; who deserves this type of pain? What he hated even more was that he couldn’t do anything to help him. At least by then, the trainer had arrived, and he knelt down to unclasp Fishy’s helmet.

 

* * *

 

 

Brock only saw Fishy going down _hard_ on the ice and then— no movement from him, apart from the way his body slid. Before Sebastian had even come to a stop, he was already behind #5 of the Flames, seeing nothing but red. Willy beat him to #5, taking him on and swinging with anger, because they had just taken out their smallest, youngest, player, their player leading the team in points. #5—Giordano, _their captain_ —swung a few times, as did Willy, but unsurprisingly, Giordano won that fight. He was younger and stronger, though he saw the pure anger in Willy’s eyes mirroring that of his own.

 

Once the short-lived fight was over, Brock realized that he hadn’t heard clapping for Fishy getting up. _Oh, fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh. Fuck. This can’t be good._ He turned around and skated towards Fishy, as did Faulker, whilst Willy went to the penalty box, with a quick look to see if Seabass was okay. Which, he was not, considering he hadn’t moved since he had last looked at him.

 

Brock stood with a dumbfounded look on his face, staring at Seabass. _What the hell had been done to him?_ Their trainer was kneeled down and whispering to Fishy. He saw him shake his head, mostly, and look up at their trainer long enough for Brock to notice his scrunched up face and his barely open eyes. He had never seen him look so scared, look like such a frightened child. With his mop of hair covering his face, Brock was glad most people couldn’t see him. He looked so, so hurt.

 

Sebastian’s face was buried in his hands as their trainer gently placed comforting hands on his back and gloves, whispering some more to him. Brock shook his head as Fishy gingerly moved his arm down to his knee and turned onto his side. He knew by this point that he had been seriously hurt. Sebastian was one of the toughest guys Brock had met, never shying away from physical contact or puck battles. He was used to getting hit. But this— this must have been a monster of a hit if it had affected him this much.

 

His heart strained as he saw Fishy’s face, twisted in pain. One minute, there was a line change, and he was being the usual Sebastian Aho, doing his speedy little thing, and the next minute Brock looked at him, he was facedown on the ice, sprawled out and not even moving. Hell, it even looked like he was out cold for a second or two. He turned to Faulk,

“Did you see what happened to him? I see him speeding down the boards and then the next thing I see is this,” he nodded towards Sebastian.

“He was going across the slot, I think, and he must’ve taken a shoulder or elbow or something to the head. And it seems like his knee’s messed up as well. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

 

Brock surveyed the scene again and noticed a few Flames players staring at Fishy. He made sure to make eye contact with them and give them the most stone-faced, ice-cold glare he could muster. They turned away and didn’t look back after that.

 

Brock heard the crowd suddenly surge, so he looked up at the screen, displaying Fishy’s hit. He nudged Faulk and motioned to the large screen above them, getting him to watch the hit as well. He cringed as he saw it, imagining the amount of pain it would cause. That _bastard._ He had targeted the head, no doubt about it. And the guy weighed upwards of ten kilos more than Fishy, at least.

“He’s a _fucking_ dead man. Can you believe this shit?” Brock followed up his comment in a more somber tone, “Dude, fucking look at him. He’s so out of it. He looks like he’s in so much pain. Fuck, dude, he doesn’t deserve this.” Brock shook his head.

 

“Fishy, out of everyone. And his other knee injury, goddamn.” He said in a frustrated tone. Faulk just stared down at Sebastian and glided around a bit. After muttering a few more profanities, Brock skated off back to the bench, sensing he wasn’t needed anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Then, started the painstaking process of getting him up. His left knee was of no use and he looked ready to drop any minute. First, the trainer helped him flip over onto his back. They then bent his right knee—this was the one he had injured a few games ago, as well—and then, Kruger and their trainer took one arm each, and held onto him. Jaccob had picked up Sebastian’s helmet from where they had left it and skated slowly behind them. Sebastian’s hurt knee apparently brushed something because he winced, face paling immediately. Kruger and their trainer readjusted their grips so that they were holding him more steadily now—or as steady as they could. He was hunched over, head bent low, obviously in so much pain, as he clenched onto a part of Kruger’s jersey with a white-knuckled grip. Jaccob couldn’t tell if it was from the pain that he needed to hold something, or if he was doing that to stay stable. After all, he was only on one foot, his left leg cautiously being dragged behind him. That really did not look good; he was putting absolutely no pressure onto it.

 

Jaccob gave Sebastian a gentle tap from behind, letting him know that he was here for him, that he was so strong, giving him encouragement, and then went to skate by Faulk. He only now registered the crowd cheering for Sebastian, and rightly so. As he was being helped off, he was getting taps from their teammates’ sticks, worried looks being thrown at him by mainly Turbo and Jordo. Jaccob was handed Fishy’s stick as they finally reached the bench door, and he went down the tunnel, relying too much on the trainers supporting him for comfort. They had likely just lost their best player.

**Author's Note:**

> that was it!! i hope you enjoyed it!! (if you made it through my writing) thank you for reading it <333 i may end up writing a follow-up thing that's just about him recovering and the boys getting the news of his injuries bc i just absolutely love me some bromance moments


End file.
